rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Evelyn Aren
Eveyln ' Eve' Aren '''is the middle child of Aiden Aren and Ellenore Sicarius. She is currently travelling around after leaving her family and has no interest in settling down. '''Currently played by Livviy on World 42 Appearance Facial Eve has a very soft and almost gentle appearance, a high contrast to her heritage. She has slightly high cheek bones, which are slightly prominent and the shape of her head could overall be classed as heart shaped. Her skin tone is very pale and is completely flawless of any blemish or scar. She has large eyes which are round shaped, she was born with Heterochromia iridum, meaning her left eye is the a bright emerald green, a normal Aren trait and in right eye is a light violet, her mother’s natural eye colour, however due to illusion magic her eyes appear to be both the former eye colour. Her hair is naturally pale blonde, but is nearly always dyed jet black and reaches her chin in length, her hair is straight. Also the only slight feature that points to her elven heritage is her ears are slightly tapered. Body Eve’s body structure is fairly small and delicate, due to her having no need to physically build up muscle due to her fighting choice. She stands at fairly tall height for her age, 5’6 and the only marking on her body that is prominent is a burn on her left wrist which is usually covered. Eve’s battle armour is made up of a hard leather plate strapped to her chest and one lighter plate protecting her stomach. She has two shoulder plates, the right one having a thin steel plate on it which is decorated with a design. She wears two small bracers on her wrists, each one with a thin steel plate on the top part. The only armour she ever wears on her legs is leather plating on her knees and her boots are leather combat boots. All her armour except the metal plates and boots are dyed pure white. She also wears a pale blue cape that reaches her knees and a white cloth hood that she almost constantly has pulled up. She only ever wears pieces of jewellery she seems to have permanently on is her Aren ring and a silver bracelet around her left wrist. Personality Eve has a fairly calm personality, though this is constantly tested by others. At times she can be fairly warm hearted though at other times she can be extremely cold hearted towards other living things although Eve has a personal hatered of killing other people unless she has a personal reason to so. She has a fairly long temper which has built up over time and is also very easily disappointed at times or embarrassed. She has a fairly big interest in reading and gathering up knowledge for later use and in her spare time does so. One of the biggest flaws in Eve’s personality is her social awkwardness, this can be seen as her just being shy or rude, but this is due to her only interaction being with her brothers and a couple of other people in the early stages of her life time. Eve also developed a trait from her mother, her ability to reject herself from her family and want to be an outsider, though unlike her mother she still cares for them, she fails to see how she can fit in, in any way possible, this caused her to move on in teenhood. Eve has the ablity to feel guilty over little things as well, she usually solves this feeling by trying to be more active to ignore it, or try and solve whatever she has done wrong to eliminate the feeling. Aren curse As Eve's father was an Aren, she was born with the Aren curse, hers being curiosity From a young age she has always been her interest to either approach things she wasn’t exactly meant to, or sneak into things out of pure curiosity into what they hold or are. This has caused her to get into trouble a couple of times and is one of the most dangerous parts of her personality. Biography Peaceful start Eve was born after her mother fell unconscious and her birth couldn’t be exactly described as gentle, she was forced out of her mother due to an operation performed and was born second out of a group of three and born the only female. She was quickly named Evelyn and moved back to Lumbridge castle, where both her mother and father resided. For the first six months of her life, it was fairly peaceful, she got equal attention to her brothers from her mother and father and her life was pretty calm. Her mother at this time was particularly fond of her due to her being the female child and the mother and daughter bond was slowly beginning to form at that point. Life for once was actually almost undisturbed by violence in the family. Nope But in this world good things never last long and quickly during the Hunger Invasions, she was taken by the Lich, Oavatos along with her two siblings after a brief fight between her father and one of his pets. This quickly caused uproar and a rescue plan was quickly discussed and planned out between her parents and some of their family and alliances. The plan quickly fell apart after Oavatos sent a very brutal message to their mother, and in her rage she went to rescue her children. Surprisingly the kids were still alive and well but as her their mother tried to take on Oavatos, everything fell apart for a start off she saw Eveyln ‘Die.’ And apparently get taken over by Eve’s Grandfather, Craex Xear. This caused Ellenore to quickly fall into insanity after apparently witnessing her only daughter being ripped in two. However she still managed to reach the top floor and in some sort of sacrifice, Ellenore was killed in exchange for the threes lives. They were quickly teleported back to Lumbridge like nothing happened, to the shock of their father, also another shock occurred Ellenore quickly returned to the castle even though she was meant to be dead, now insane and lichified. Aiden quickly divorced her on the spot, and locked her out of the castle, returning to the children, she called on two people his own adopted father and Thea Aren, a friend of Ellie’s and Aiden’s. Evelyn was passed on to Thea and Zack and Tobias were passed to Aiden’s adopted father. The siblings were separated to different sides of the main land before their mother had a chance to reach them. Trying to get back to normality Eve spent the next five years of her life being raised by Thea, she was taught surprisingly how to be a normal kid, and was a fairly calm and chilled child during that time. She had a few shocks including meeting a zombie while near Catherby, a reminder of the Hunger invasion. Apart from that she played, she ran, she drew and she lived a fairly cheerful life. She met with her father once by pure mistake, but that was the only time and she during that time had no encounters with her mother, what so ever. However the Aren’s decided to quickly reunite the siblings, Chris Aren taking Tobias and Zack from their previous home and dumping them on Thea along with a new babysitter for the triplets, Rodney. For a while everything was still calm, Eve tried hard to get along with Tobias and Zack but the two seemed to hate each other and her, but it was still normal. But once again, good things never really last. After five years of searching, their mother finally found them and she hadn ‘t exactly recovered from her insanity problem, while the children were alone she broke into the house and targeted Tobias, to Evelyn’s surprise she ignored her. Tobias was injured and insulted by her and left to bleed then she quickly left on the arrival of their carer, this chain of sudden abuse didn’t stop and it finally ended when there was a knock on the door and a man with the apparent corpse of their mother came barging in and demanded something that Ellenore that given to Tobias earlier, the children quickly gave him it and Ellenore quickly began another chain of insults towards them, the man she came with quickly took her downstairs and they both disappeared. This was the last time, all three saw their mother in any shape or form. With the reforming of the Sicarius, Thea returned and left the children with Rodney who moved them to Aspera tower to be taught magic. Eve’s ability fire magic had manifested earlier and she learned to control with more fluency at the tower as she grew into teen hood. Teen years Eve’s life up until she was thirteen was fairly uneventful until one day another student of Aspera tower told her and Zack that there was a sealed off dungeon in the tower itself, being normal curious teenagers they ventured down there and came across a Malik, who they found out was guarding the prison for the lich Thorvald, the thing that had caused the events of the Hunger assault to happen. The children tried to get in and began to try and fight Malik to be let in, Zack was injured but Evelyn managed to make her stand and whack Malik over the head with a shield, so he allowed them in. Eve out of curiosity began to talk to Thorvald who managed to lure her into nearly releasing him, this annoyed her causing her to whack his prison and accidently release Thorvald into the open world, luckily Malik managed to get the kids out of the basement and fought Thorvald who was defeated and placed back in prison. Eve was quickly told off and punished and went off to tend to her brother who was injured during the event. Eve after that behaved for three years, and carried on training being able to cast the weakest spells in the four elements, fire was still her major element during training. She also trained on healing and blood magic as she grew into adolescence. When she was around sixteen, bored of constantly being stuck between the Wizard tower and the Aspera tower, she left the security of her trainers, carers and family to go pursue her own personal ambitions. Ablities Magic Fire magic This is Eve’s most skilled and trained on element, being able to now control the fire temputure so her fire is sometimes a light blue colour, usually when she feels like showing off with the ablity. Her blasts are quite powerful but this element she has yet to completely master. Blood magic and healing. Her second most skilled section of magic though she can only currently heal mild wounds and controls the blood flow to little extent so she is still quite clumsy with it. She currently prefers using more natural healing techniques. She never uses blood magic to attack due to her overall lack of skill in it. Teleportation Eve has a medium grasp on teleportation usually ending up where she wants to be, though sometimes her teleports do mess up, this is definatly more likely when she is with others. Basic elemental spells She knows up to bolt level with air magic and she is currently planning to train on this element, she can cast up to strike with water and has no control over earth magic. Binds/Curses/Stuns Basic knowledge with these spells, she has more a little more of a confident ablity wth binding spells. Other Throwing knives Eve has a fairly good aim with these due to her messing around with them in boredom in her youth. Swords and close combat She has enough ablity with a sword to hold it correctly and maybe stand a chance in combat with them, though due to her more magic adapted body, she can only carry short swords and daggers without struggling to hold them up straight. She also has some knowledge on hand to hand just has a precaution. Trivia *Evelyn is completely fluent in Common when it comes to reading, writing and speaking and has a basic understanding of Kharidian as well due to self-study. *She has a phobia of Spiders. *She also has developed a somewhat deep hatred for her mother, much to due to her over protective attitude towards her brothers and how she views her mother as abandoning them and only ever coming back to see them to abuse them for her own amusement. *The reason she is so touchy about her hair being blonde was due to Chris putting a curse on her when she was younger to make her believe her hair needed to be black instead of blonde. *Eve’s favourite colour is white or navy blue. Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Aren Category:Modern Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Misthalin Category:Adventurer Category:Godless Category:Healer Category:Noble Category:Magic